Snowfall
by ThoseSoundsAtNight
Summary: It's the first snowfall of the season and all New York wants to do is sit around in his house and relax. New Jersey has other plans. OCs within.


Title: Snowfall

Summary: It's the first snowfall of the season and all New York wants to do is sit around in his house and relax. New Jersey has other plans.

Featuring: New York, New Jersey, Long Island

Word Count: 1,016

A/n: Partly inspired by a series of conversations between me and my friends. I usually don't write with OCs, but the inspiration bug bit me and I just had to get this out.

New York awoke to winter on his breath and ice on his skin. It wasn't an unusual occurrence this time of year, the winter months could be especially brutal in his land. Even though he was used to it, it didn't make it any less uncomfortable, and this morning, it seemed especially irritating.

It was with this feeling that New York got out of bed with a scowl and set to doing his morning ritual. He showered and shaved, managed to wrestle into his clothing for the day and meandered downstairs.

Long Island was perched on the kitchen table, green eyes glaring at him from his position. New York was never a fan of cats on tables, but winter tended to make him a bit less patient and he refused to argue with the stubborn tabby, who would most likely reclaim his perch the instant he left the room.

Instead, he grabbed Long Island's food dish and proceeded to serve up breakfast, placing it in its normal position by the refrigerator. The feline didn't seem very interested in his food; he seemed more hell-bent on glaring his owner into the floor. New York ignored the cat, fixing his own breakfast of coffee and sugar.

For a moment, New York sat in blessed silence, Long Island's paw-steps the only sound being made as he finally gave up on trying to harass his owner and wandered off to eat his breakfast. New York basked in the moment as he finished up his coffee. It felt relaxing after having to suffer through the loud hustle and bustle of his city for the past three weeks.

As such moments can never last long (especially for someone like New York), there came an insistent rapping from his front door. New York gave a frustrated groan, silently willing whoever was at the door to go away.

When the knocking came again, more loud and obnoxious than before, New York decided to answer, mainly just to get the insistent visitor to go away. New York's patience was wearing thinner by the minute as the knocking continued as he walked to the door and by the time he reached his destination, he was ready to kill whoever was on the other side.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he swung the door open.

"Well, that's not a very polite way to answer the door. Didn't dad teach you better, Yorkie?" was the reply and New York growled in response. New Jersey stood at the other side of the threshold, a cheeky grin on his wind-chapped lips, his blond hair mussed in the wind, and cheeks reddened from the chill. A ridiculously colored scarf hung around his neck.

New York rolled his eyes. "What do you want, brother?"

New Jersey managed to push passed his frustrated sibling and made himself comfortable on his couch. Long Island seemed to come out of his sulking mood and decided to cuddle into New Jersey's lap, the state scratching behind the cat's ear in response. If it was anyone else, New York would've said something about the curt rudeness, but he had learned after two hundred years of knowing his brother that something like that would just be wasted words.

Instead, New York made himself comfortable on the cushion furthest away from his counterpart, Long Island hissing at him as he did so.

"Now Yorkie, can't a guy come and visit his favorite brother in the whole wide world without an ulterior motive?" New Jersey asked, rather too innocently for someone like him.

"Not when that brother is you," replied New York, none-too-kindly.

"Ouch, brother, you really know how to hit a guy where it hurts," laughed New Jersey. New Jersey continued to pat Long Island's soft, orange fur, the cat purring in a way that New York could never get him to do. It should've insulted New York; that his cat preferred New Jersey over him, but he found he really didn't care. He'd convinced himself a long time ago that the tabby was crazy.

After a brief moment of silence, in which New York could pretend that his sibling wasn't right next to him and he continue with his relaxing, New Jersey decided to speak up again. "Well, brother-dear, while I'm here, there is one thing you could do for me."

New York snorted, but didn't comment.

"I would like you to make a snow-fort with me."

New York blinked, then slowly turned his head toward his brother. New Jersey was prone to strange ideas and he shouldn't have been surprised at such a request, but New York had to question his brother's sanity.

"Jersey, you are aware that the temperature is near zero and the snow is almost knee deep?"

"Yes, but it's nothing that we won't survive. Besides, when's the last time you even went outside?" teased New Jersey, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

New York was very tempted to sock his brother in the mouth, but decided against it, as it was too early in the morning for fighting. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"I swear, Jersey, it's almost like you never grow up."

"Ah, but that's why you love me," replied New Jersey, that cheeky grin still on his face. "I'll take that as a yes then."

New York sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

New Jersey, looking quite smug with himself, sauntered over to the door, saying, "I knew you couldn't resist. The sun will be good for you."

New York growled again, shaking his head. He felt a headache coming on and started to rub his temples to ease the pain. "Why can't I ever just get peace and quiet?"

The only one around to reply was Long Island, who was too busy bathing himself to give an answer.


End file.
